Vehtendi Valley
General Information is an Explorable area in Vabbi. Like the Yatendi Canyons to the south of it, it is along the banks of the Elon, and the narrow lenges along the east bank on the Elon are indeed remeniscant of that region, but the rest is much more open, with farmlands in the Southwest, and the outskirts of Yahnur Market in the Northwest. The beautiful Hanging Gardens of Jahin may be seen (but not entered) in the Northeast. Exits / Neighbour Areas *South: Yatendi Canyons *South-East: Yahnur Market *West: Forum Highlands *North-West: The Kodash Bazaar Shrines and Blessings *'Northwest': Lyssa shrine, Kournan Bounty, exit to Kodash Bazaar *'Northeast': Balthazar shrine, Plant Hunt *'East': Lyssa shrine, Plant Hunt, exit to Yahnur Market *'South-East': Lyssa shrine, Monster Hunt , exit to Yahnur Market *'Center': Melandru shrine, Heket Hunt *'South-Center': Balthazar shrine, Heket Hunt *'West': Shrine, Margonite Battle, between exits to Forum Highlands and Kodash Bazaar *'Mid-West': Lyssa shrine, Kournan Bounty, exit to Forum Highlands *'South-West': Balthazar shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Yatendi Canyons NPCs *Collectors: **Ahoj **Kaya *Crafters: **Rahmdah (Weaponsmith) *Merchants and Traders: **Sahnbur (Merchant) **Yerin (Merchant) **Narjisuh (Dye Trader) **Harib (Material Trader) **Kolona (Rare Material Trader) *Various **General Poruk ** 2 Jahinur Child (only during The Role of a Lifetime) ** 10 Jahinur Spectator (only during The Role of a Lifetime) **Jahk Kihngah **Jen Rohsin **John Piht **Kehanni (during the quest Rally The Princes) **Pahul Johansohn **Priest Jeshek (during the quest Rally The Princes) **Vabbian Guards Quests Monsters *Great Beasts ** 22 Behemoth Gravebane ** 22 Scytheclaw Behemoth *Heket ** 24 Beast Sworn Heket ** 24 Blood Cowl Heket ** 24 Blue Tongue Heket ** 24 Stoneaxe Heket *Kournan Army ** 20 Kournan Bowman ** 20 Kournan Guard ** 20 Kournan Oppressor ** 20 Kournan Phalanx ** 20 Kournan Priest ** 20 Kournan Scribe ** 20 Kournan Seer ** 20 Kournan Zealot *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Reaper *Plants ** 22 Enchanted Brambles ** 22 Mirage Iboga ** 22 Whistling Thornbrush ** 22 Storm Jacaranda Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 28 Chumab the Prideful (Steady Stance) * 26 Yamesh Mindclouder (Crippling Anguish) * 28 Jarimiya the Unmerciful (Wastrel's Collapse)- does not spawn if you have the quest Rally The Princes or Valley of the Rifts active. * 28 Bohdalz the Furious (Weapon of Fury)- does not spawn if you have the quest Rally The Princes active. Pets * 5 Jahai Rat Notes *Despite being a region in Vabbi, bearing Vabbi Chests, the merchant in this explorable area sells Kournan Keys. This is likely to be a bug. *Vanquisher Title: 215-257 foes. The total varies greatly if a person has the following quest: The Role of a Lifetime. *Having the quest The Hanging Gardener will give you a level 20 ranger ally and he can be used to help vanquish if needed. *The accessible paths in this area form a closed loop, with Yahnur Market "breaking" the loop because there is no path around it. Because of this, it is recommended to begin vanquishing the area from Yahnur (either exit) and progress around the area until you reach the other Yahnur exit. Category:Kourna Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Demon Hunt